Poradnik pozytywnego myślenia
by Black Rebel
Summary: Od wojny o Hogwart minęło już siedem lat. Co się stanie, gdy stary Nietoperz spotka nową Granger?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Poradnik pozytywnego myślenia.

Summary: Od wojny o Hogwart minęło już siedem lat. Co się stanie, gdy stary Nietoperz spotka nową Granger?

Kanon poszedł się huśtać, nie uwzględniłam HBP i DH.

Betowała ironiczna Rozamunda, dziękuję ;)

* * *

Od początku wiedziała, że był to głupi pomysł. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i rzuciła się na łóżko. Jej domek był ciemny i mały, ale był także jedyną stałą rzeczą w jej życiu. Uważała, że jest to dla niej idealne miejsce, z dala od hucznych ulic i tłumów ludzi, którzy mogliby zakłócić jej spokój.

Otter St Catchpole było małym miasteczkiem na południowym wybrzeżu Anglii. Nie miała tu znajomych, najlepiej czuła się samotnie spędzając czas w swoich czterech ścianach. Po wygraniu wojny odeszła, porzucając świat magii. Nie miała nikogo, kto mógłby ją powstrzymać lub kiedy jej zabraknie – zatęsknić. Nie czuła najmniejszego żalu za dawnym życiem. Na nowo zaczęła poznawać siebie i odkrywać swój całkowicie zmieniony charakter. Wkomponowała się w rolę samotnej, dotkniętej piętnem wojny kobiety.

Wpatrzyła się w zacieki na popękanym suficie i pomyślała o kamiennym sklepieniu dormitorium, które kiedyś dzieliła z Lavender i Parvati. Tamte czasy wydawały się odległe, a czasami nawet nierzeczywiste. Często zadawała sobie pytanie, czy naprawdę minęło tyle lat odkąd ostatni raz widziała Hogwart, Hogsmeade czy Weasleyów? Na myśl o tych ostatnich coś w jej klatce piersiowej szarpnęło się spazmatycznie, ale szybko zmusiła serce do uspokojenia.

Pochłonięta próbą zapomnienia nie zauważyła, że wraz z mijającym czasem wszystko się uspokaja. Pracowała w nocnym klubie, gdzie przez ostatnie lata spędzała całe noce. Sprzedawanie swojego ciała było najlepszym sposobem na uciszenie targających nią wyrzutów sumienia. Po pewnym czasie całkowicie zapomniała dlaczego to robi, oddając się – często z maniakalną radością – nieznanym mężczyznom. Dawała im to, czego chcieli, była uległa, pozwalała sobą kierować i pomiatać, poniżać. Wiele razy trafiała na takich, którzy podczas seksu lubili używać przemocy, a niekiedy stosunki wyglądały jak gwałt Była szarpana, bita, podduszana.

Była szczęśliwa, ponieważ wiedziała, że na to zasłużyła. Była szczęśliwa do dnia, w którym w jej życie wkroczył stary mężczyzna. Bańka, którą się otoczyła, pękła i dotarła do niej rzeczywistość – jeszcze bardziej beznadziejna niż mogła przypuszczać.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, wyglądający na dobrodusznego, sędziwego czarodzieja, rzucał jej ciekawskie spojrzenia zza swoich okularów-połówek. Miał na sobie ciemnobordowy garnitur i granatową pelerynę chroniącą go przez zimnym sierpniowym wiatrem wiejącym od wybrzeża.

Swoim wyglądem i wiekiem nie pasował do miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. Siedzieli przy stoliku otoczeni neonowymi światłami i dziewczynami śmiało wyginającymi swoje roznegliżowane ciała. Hermiona ciaśniej owinęła się cienkim szlafrokiem i rozejrzała wokół. Nie była pewna, czy Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie rozpraszające, a wolała uniknąć dociekliwych pytań ze strony koleżanek z pracy.

– Hermiono – niepewnie popatrzyła na mężczyznę – bardzo liczę na twoją pomoc. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić. – Pokręciła głową i opuściła wzrok. – Dobrze zna pan powód, dla którego odeszłam.

– Jednak nie całkiem, kochanie. Wciąż mieszkasz w Otter St Catchpole. Nawet jeśli nie utrzymujesz kontaktów z rodzinami czarodziejów, one wciąż tam są. Sama wydałaś na siebie wyrok, co było dość nierozsądne z twojej strony.

Zagryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania. Ta sytuacja całkowicie jej się nie podobała. Chciała ją jak najszybciej zakończyć i pożegnać się ze starym czarodziejem. Jego lekki ton wypowiedzi całkowicie uwłaczał sprawie, o której rozmawiali. Nie była to rozmowa na temat pogody, lecz poruszająca ważne problemy ich przeszłości konwersacja, która powoli zaczynała ją niepokoić.

– Pomimo tego nie mogę przyjąć tej propozycji, mam swoje życie, które…

– Przepraszam cię, kochanie, ale co nazywasz życiem? – Wzdrygnęła się, bo jego głos stał się zimny i twardy, tak inny od tego znanego jej z czasów szkolnych dobrotliwego tonu. – Tę żałosną egzystencję pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek sensu? Powiedz mi, co stało się z tą młoda kobietą z wielkimi planami na przyszłość?

– Została pochowana pod gruzami Hogwartu.

– Hogwart już dawno został odbudowany. Może i ty powinnaś dać sobie drugą szansę? – Uśmiechnął się do niej i poklepał po wyciągniętej dłoni.

– Po co? – Pytanie wyrwało się z jej ust, nim zdążyła pomyśleć. – Nie mam do kogo wracać, już dawno zamknęłam ten rozdział za sobą.

Dumbledore popatrzył na nią z konsternacją i z kieszeni peleryny wyciągnął gruby plik kopert przewiązanych sznurkiem.

– Sowy nigdy nie znalazły drogi do ciebie, więc leciały w ostatnie miejsce, w którym rezydowałaś – Hogwart. To listy z ostatnich czterech lat. Weź je i przeczytaj. – Przesunął w jej stronę pakunek i uścisnął szczupłą dłoń kobiety. – Będę czekał na odpowiedź. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz długo się ociągała. – Wstał, skłonił lekko głowę i wyszedł.

Nawet nie zdążyła zaprotestować. Chciała rzucić w niego listami, nie tykając ich choćby koniuszkiem małego palca. Patrząc na nie czuła lekkie obrzydzenie, jak przy zetknięciu z łajnobombą. Jej ciało drżało targane napadami złości i powstrzymywanego płaczu. Oparła brodę o dłoń i posępnie wpatrzyła się w niechciany prezent. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy. Gdy ponownie spojrzała na stolik, listy wciąż tam leżały. Mruknęła niezadowolona i wstając pochwyciła gruby pakunek.

* * *

Leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w rozrzucone koperty. Ręką gładziła je i poznawała ich szorstką fakturę. Co mogły w sobie ukrywać? Co ze sobą niosły listy, które skryte były za tymi woskowymi pieczęciami? Kim byli ich nadawcy? Kto chciał do niej pisać?

Wściekła machnęła ręką i zrzuciła kilka kopert na ziemię. W ciszy próbowała przekonać się, że nie obchodzą jej pakunki, których oczekiwała na próżno przez siedem lat. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, ile czasu spędziła samotnie. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatni raz wyszła gdzie indziej niż do pracy czy do sklepu po jedzenie. W swoim życiu znała jedynie ciągłą ucieczkę. Uciekała od swojej przeszłości i wspomnień, które wżynały się w jej myśli i nie dawały spać. Mogła użyć na sobie _Obliviate_, ale wiedziała, że nic by to nie dało. Jednym machnięciem różdżki mogła wyczyścić swój umysł, ale byłoby to nie fair, a ona zawsze grała czysto.

Wyciągnęła dłoń po kopertę z najstarszą datą i przełamała pieczęć. Chwilę patrzyła się na linie zapisane ciasnym pismem, nim zrozumiała od kogo jest list. Przez pierwsze linijki próbowała zaciskać usta, lecz po chwili wargi zaczęły jej drżeć, a po policzkach popłynęły wstrzymywane od wielu lat łzy.

_Kochana Hermiono,_

_Minęło__ już pół roku,__ odkąd skończyła się wojna. Wszyscy śmierciożercy zostali schwytani i w przeciągu najbliższych miesięcy dementorzy złożą na ich ustach pocałunki. Już nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy__ nasz świat zostanie oczyszczony z tego panoszącego się zła i będę mogła spokojnie odetchnąć. _

_Piszę w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, bo wciąż mam nadzieję. Nadzieję __na to, że wrócisz do nas niedługo, by móc cieszyć się i pocieszać po stratach, które odnieśliśmy w tej bitwie. Bardzo tęsknię za Tobą – moją ukochaną przyjaciółką – _ _i czasami wyobrażam sobie, że daleko stąd siedzisz w oknie, patrzysz w dal i myślisz o mnie tak samo intensywnie jak ja o Tobie. Rozumiem dlaczego odeszłaś, jednak nie mogę pojąć dlaczego postanowiłaś całkowicie zerwać z nami kontakt. Po tym co się stało wszyscy byliśmy wstrząśnięci, nie wszyscy myśleli trzeźwo. Padło wiele słów, które nie powinny były __być powiedziane, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy cofnąć niczego, co się stało.__ Gdybym miała Zmieniacz Czasu,__ byłabym Cię powstrzymała_ _przed opuszczeniem nas. Może i jestem samolubna, ale nie dałabym Ci odejść._

_Tęsknię za Twoim towarzystwem i ciętym językiem. Nie mogę znieść tego, że pozwoliłam Ci nas zostawić__. Jeśli nie wrócisz,__ do końca życia będę obwiniała się za to. Mama wciąż rozpacza za__ Tobą. Często widzę __jak płacze, gdy myśli, że nie patrzymy. Przestaliśmy już zwracać na to uwagę. W końcu straciła trzech synów. Sami także wciąż trwamy w żałobie – ja, George, Bill i Charlie. Aż strach pomyśleć, że z siódemki pozostało nas jedynie czworo. Jakoś trzymamy się razem i pomagamy w trudnych chwilach._

_Nora została spalona i nic nie udało się uratować. Na razie ciśniemy się wszyscy na__ Grimmauld Place. Harry jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy__, a__ większość osób wiedzących o tym domu nie żyje, dzięki czemu nie musimy martwić się o bezpieczeństwo. Często odwiedza nas Hagrid i inni członkowie Zakonu, który został rozwiązany na czas nieokreślony. Wszyscy martwią się o C__iebie… No może nie wszyscy, George jest wciąż zły, myślę, że nie podniósł się po stracie Freda. Tatuś też czasami zaczyna wątpić, ale oboje szybko dostają naganę od mamy. Wysprzątała każdy kąt, nawet piwnicę__, o której nie wiedzieliśmy dopóki__ Harry do niej nie wpadł przez klapę w podłodze. Myślę, że w ten sposób próbuje ona __uspokoić swoje myśli i dojść do siebie. _

_Dużo czasu spędzam z Harrym. __Ostatnio nawet byliśmy na randce, jeśli można nazwać tak spacer po parku naprzeciwko domu. Harry wciąż chodzi pogrążony w myślach. S__tracił wielu przyjaciół, w tym dwoje największych – _ _Ciebie i Rona. Tęskni za wami i czasami wydaje mi się, że ja mu nie wystarczam. Ciężko do tego przywyknąć, ale tak naprawdę zawsze byłam na drugim miejscu i mam w tym lata praktyki._

_Mam nadzieję, że ten list do Ciebie dojdzie i odpiszesz na niego. Niecierpliwie czekam na Twoją__ odpowiedź. Wróć proszę,_

_Ginny Weasley._

Hermiona podkuliła nogi i oparła na nich brodę. Po policzkach gęsto spływały jej łzy. Przez głowę przelatywały tysiące obrazów, które w zawrotnym tempie znikały, by zostać zastąpionymi rzez kolejne. Wspomnienia ze wszystkich lat w Hogwarcie; wakacje spędzone w Norze, rude włosy, czarne włosy, rude włosy… Wzięła głęboki oddech i złapała za kolejny list. Przez chwilę szarpała się z pieczęcią, by wreszcie w szale rozerwać kopertę.

_Hermiono,_

_Kolejny rok upłynął mi na oczekiwaniu. Twoja odpowiedź na mój wcześniejszy list się nie pojawiła, ale wciąż wierzę, że pewnego dnia sowa zapuka do mojego okna i wystawi nóżkę, przy której będzie tak wytęskniona __wiadomość. _

_Dni mijają, w domu panuje cisza, której dawno tu nie było. Mój brzuch rośnie, a Harry biega jak szalony na każde moje skinienie__. Jest naprawdę słodki, gdy o trzeciej w nocy szuka najbliższego sklepu, by kupić sok z kaktusa, który mogłabym__ pić litrami. Chłopiec zaczął się już wiercić i kopać. Czasami, gdy leżymy w łóżku,__ Harry zwrócony do mojego brzucha opowiada długimi godzinami o tym,__ co małego czeka po narodzinach. Często wspomina o Tobie. Opowiada o Twojej inteligencji i oddaniu przyjaciołom. Chcielibyśmy,__ żebyś została chrzestną, ale wiemy, że jest to niemożliwe. Bardzo za Tobą tęsknimy._

_To już ósmy miesiąc i szykujemy się do przyjęcia malucha na świat. Nazwiemy go Ronald – po jego wujku, którego nigdy nie pozna. Mam nadzieję, że z dumą będzie nosił to imię, jakże ważne dla nas wszystkich. Co do swojej cioci, to__ mam nadzieję, że kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym Cię pozna._

_Mama z tatusiem mieszkają teraz niedaleko Nory, w małym domku, który nazwaliśmy Dziuplą. Często ich odwiedzamy na sobotnich obiadkach__. Schodzi się wtedy większość starego Zakonu, Bill z Fleur, Charlie, George, profesor McGonagall, Dumbledore i__ Hagrid, a czasami nawet Snape. _

_Co do tego ostatniego (jak_ _już wiesz z moich wcześniejszych listów),__ wciąż jest starym nietoperzem, niedającym nikomu żyć, jednak coś się w nim zmieniło. Jest bardziej sadystyczny i mniej stabilny. Łatwo doprowadzić go do ataku wściekłości, która często kończy się złamanymi nosami i kilkoma nieprzyjemnymi zaklęciami__. Ostatnio George wdał się z__ nim w__ – na pozór nieszkodliwą – __wymianę poglądów. Przez kolejne kilka dni miał problemy ze wstaniem__ z łóżka z powodu jakiejś paskudnej klątwy, którą ugodził go Snape__._

_Ręka mi drętwieje od trzymania pióra. Kochana Hermiono, musisz wiedzieć, że w każde święta mamusia zostawia dla Ciebie jedno nakrycie (tak naprawdę wolnych nakryć jest wiele, ale tylko Twoje kiedyś może zostanie zajęte). Czekamy na Ciebie każdego dnia i nie przestaniemy._

_Ginny Potter_

_P.S. Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię i myślę o Tobie codziennie. Kocham Cię._

Cicho odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Data listu wskazywała na to, że został napisany pięć lat temu. Tak długo czekał, żeby go przeczytała. Czuła przejmujące szczęście czytając kolejne nowiny o jej przyjaciołach, ślubach, narodzinach, a nawet śmierciach. Wszystko napawało ją uczuciem, które dawno ją opuściło. Tęsknota przelewała się w jej żyłach w takiej ilości, że zaczęły ją swędzieć. Nie wiedziała co robić. To niespodziewane uczucie rozdarło wszystkie zaleczone rany, które pielęgnowała przez długi czas.

Dumbledore złożył jej propozycję, która mogła być bramą do powrotu z martwych. Jeszcze nie była pewna, czy chciała wracać, jednak z każdym listem czuła, że więź między nią a światem, który opuściła w pośpiechu i z opuszczoną głową, ponownie się zacieśnia. Niezaprzeczalnie silna i domagająca się uwagi.

W ciszy swojego małego domku po raz pierwszy poczuła się samotna i smutna. Na całym ciele drżała ze zmęczenia i od płaczu. Wstała niezgrabnie i podeszła do stojącego w rogu pokoju biurka Pokrywała je nienaruszona warstwa kurzu, wskazująca, że mebel nie był zbyt popularny w tym domu. Hermiona otworzyła małą szufladę i zaczęła przeszukiwać stare rachunki, dokumenty i papiery, o których zapomniała wieki temu. Po chwili jej palce natrafiły na gładki, zimny przedmiot. Lekko mruknęła, gdy z szuflady wyjęła swoją różdżkę. Starą, ukochaną różdżkę, z którą rozstała się po zakończeniu wojny. Patrząc na nią przypomniała sobie, co nią zrobiła i poczuła przemożną chęć odrzucenia kawałka drewna w ciemny kąt, z dala od siebie.

Zimne drewno rozgrzało się pod jej dotykiem, jakby różdżka ucieszyła się, czując swoją starą właścicielkę. Hermiona machnęła nią kilka razy, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia smukłego drewna w dłoni. Zebrała resztę nieprzeczytanych listów i przeniosła się przed stary kominek w salonie.

– _Incendio_ – szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się, czując płynącą przez nią magię. Ogień w kominku zapalił się i lekko zamigotał, nadając pomieszczeniu przytulny i domowy wygląd.

Przez resztę wieczora Hermiona czytała listy. Większość z nich napisała Ginny, ale było także kilka od Harry'ego, pani Weasley i Luny. Łzy płynęły po jej policzkach nieprzerwanie, ale bardziej wyrażały szczęście niż smutek. Cieszyła się, że Dumbledore dał je jej. Był to najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymała.

Do późnej nocy siedziała przed kominkiem rozmyślając, czy powinna zgodzić się na propozycję dyrektora.


	2. Chapter 2

Oto kolejny rozdział. Troszkę dłuższy od poprzedniego, ale myślę, że mnie za to nie zjecie ;)

Miłego czytania

Betowała Rozamunda :)

* * *

Miała za sobą noc pełną koszmarów i rzucania się po łóżku w spoconej pościeli. Wraz z listami i wszystkimi informacjami, które ze sobą niosły, powróciły prześladujące ją sny. Widziała siebie w wirze walki, rzucającą klątwy na ludzi stojących na jej drodze. I zawsze przed oczami miała jedną twarz, przepełnioną bólem i strachem. Strachem przed nią.

Nadszedł świt, a ona siedziała wpatrzona w ogródek zasnuty poranną mgłą. Nieświadomie zaciskała kciuki, jakby tylko dzięki temu trzymała się przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nawyk ten nabyła w Hogwarcie; był jedynym sposobem, gdy nadmiar nauki ciążył jej na barkach i myślała, że więcej już nie zniesie. W takich momentach ściskała dłonie i trzymała je tak, póki napięcie jej nie opuściło. Z czasem zaczęła robić to nieświadomie – czynność ta wpisała się w jej podświadomość – niczym tik nerwowy.

Słońce powoli pięło się po niebie, a głęboko zakopana pod kołdrą Hermiona czytała ostatni list. Czuła ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, a wylewność pani Weasley upewniła ją w tym, że jej życie jest kupą beznadziei. Uważała, że jest niewarta miłości, jaką darzyła ją ta kobieta. Molly błagała ją, by wróciła, nawet po czterech latach nadal w to wierząc.

Wraz ze słowami „Molly Weasley" Hermiona na powrót poczuła się samotna i tępo wpatrzyła się w niebo. Nie było więcej listów, które mogłyby zapchać ziejącą pustkę w jej sercu. Zimno przenikające z zewnątrz owiało jej nagie ramiona i lekko zadrżała. Owinęła się kocem i stanęła na środku pokoju oceniając to, co zobaczyła.

Nie był to szczyt luksusów, właściwie pokój prezentował się nędznie. Ściany naznaczone były zaciekami z powodu dziurawego dachu, podłoga pokryta była grubym dywanem, który stracił swój bordowy kolor pod warstwą kurzu; obok starego biurka na nieuporządkowanej stercie leżały ubrania czekające na wypranie, a jedna z nóg łóżka została zastąpiona puszką po farbie. Nie dbała o swoje mieszkanie, nie potrzebowała komfortu. Wystarczyło jej stare łóżko z kołdrą i poduszką, by miała się gdzie przespać, gdy nie pracowała. Domek posiadał jeszcze małą łazienkę, ale oprócz niej reszta pomieszczeń – kuchnia i salon – była nieużywana.

Nigdy nie przyprowadziła tutaj nikogo, bo i nie znała żadnej osoby, z którą chciałaby podzielić się swoją prywatnością. Była tylko ona i Krzywołap. Jednak samotność zaczęła jej ciążyć, a propozycja Dumbledore'a wwiercała się w jej myśli z intensywnością natarczywej muchy.

Dyrektor starannie dał jej do zrozumienia, że przez te wszystkie lata wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Hermiona. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego dopiero teraz ją odnalazł. Sprawa, z którą się do niej zwrócił, wydawała się jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej planu starego czarodzieja. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie powrotu, a tego właśnie oczekiwał od niej Dumbledore.

Miała spakować swoje rzeczy i przenieść się do Hogwartu. Niedorzeczność całej sytuacji przerażała ją i czuła, że nieodwracalnie straciła spokój w swoim życiu. Ona ucząca w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart na stanowisku nauczycielki Numerologii.

_Dumbledore i jego wiara w ludzkie dobro!_ Zaklęła cicho. Od siedmiu lat nie przeczytała żadnej książki, wczoraj po raz pierwszy wzięła swoją różdżkę do dłoni, od niepamiętnych czasów nie rzucała nią nawet najprostszych zaklęć. Niby jak miała zająć się młodymi umysłami, kiedy jej własny był wyniszczony i pusty? Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko zniknęła bezpowrotnie, ale Hermiona nie czuła żalu z tego powodu.

Przez resztę dnia i tygodnia zastanawiała się, czy powinna zgodzić się na propozycję Dumbledore'a. Wiedziała, że w Hogwarcie będzie otoczona ludźmi. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona, a perspektywa wspólnych posiłków wywoływała u niej silne uczucie wstrętu. Tutaj miała zapewniony azyl i ciszę, których w szkole nie ma. Lista za i przeciw codziennie rosła i, zanim Hermiona się zorientowała, zajmowała już trzy kartki.

Za dużo myślała. Powinna iść za głosem serca, ale drżała na myśl, gdzie ta droga mogła ją doprowadzić.

Gdy minął kolejny tydzień była wyczerpana z braku snu i jedzenia. W końcu złapała kawałek pergaminu i naskrobała szybką wiadomość do Dumbledore'a. Zrezygnowana usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak wyśle swoją odpowiedź bez sowy. Analizując sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła, ruchem różdżki przywołała filiżankę czarnej kawy i w zamyśleniu sączyła czarny płyn.

Głośno krzyknęła, gdy usłyszała pukanie w okno. Szybko się podniosła i ruszyła w stronę niezidentyfikowanego hałasu. Wielkimi pomarańczowymi ślepiami wpatrywała się w nią ogromna sowa. Odetchnęła i zganiła się w duchu za swoją bojaźliwość. Wpuściła zwierzę do środka i delikatnie odwiązała list od nóżki. Odczytała zapisaną ciasnym, pochyłym pismem wiadomość od Dumbledore.

_Panno Granger,_

_Z uprzejmością chciałbym przypomnieć o mojej propozycji. Byłbym niezwykle rad z Pani pozytywnej odpowiedzi._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Prychnęła zirytowana aluzją dyrektora, jakoby mogła zapomnieć o jego propozycji. Przez ostatnie dni żyła i oddychała tylko nią. Przywiązała swoją odpowiedź do nóżki sowy i otworzyła okno. Zwierzę szybko zniknęło, a Hermiona usiadła przy oknie zastanawiając się, czy podjęła właściwą decyzję. Zaczęła nawet mieć wątpliwości, gdy w szybę zapukała sówka z małym pakunkiem i listem.

Hermiona uwolniła ptaka od paczki i dała mu kawałek starego ciastka. Notka od Dumbledore'a była krótka i jej treść lekko zaskoczył młodą kobietę.

_Panno Granger,_

_Z wielką radością przyjąłem Pani wiadomość. Przesyłam w załączeniu świstoklik, który aktywuje się dzisiaj o godzinie 13.45 i przeniesie Panią wprost przed główną bramę Hogwartu. Zapraszam do siebie na herbatę i dropsy._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Spojrzała na srebrną, niepozornie wyglądającą szczotkę z grubym włosiem. Nie wiedziała czy śmiać się, płakać czy panikować. Ostatecznie wybrała trzecią możliwość i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kufra, do którego mogłaby się zapakować. Miała jedynie dziesięć minut.

- _Accio! _– krzyknęła zirytowana, a brązowa skrzynia pojawiła się przed nią. Jednym ruchem różdżki ułożyła swoje rzeczy i zatrzasnęła wieko. Była zaskoczona, z jaką łatwością powróciła do czarowania, ale w środku czuła rozpierającą ją dumę. Pomimo wszystkich lat spędzonych jako mugolka wciąż tętniła w niej magia, która domagała się uwolnienia.

W łazience krytycznym wzrokiem przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu. Szmaragdowozielona sukienka podkreśliła kolor jej oczu, ale opinała się w dość strategicznych miejscach, które wolałaby ukryć. Właśnie zabierała się do ubrania czegoś stosowniejszego, gdy świstoklik zajarzył się i zamigotał kilka razy.

Hermiona szybko złapała kufer oraz klatkę z kotem i w ostatniej chwili dotknęła srebrną szczotkę. Uczucie szarpnięcia w pępku było tak nieprzyjemne, że musiała powstrzymać odruch wymiotny, by nie zwrócić wypitej wcześniej kawy.

Zachwiała się i upadając na mokrą trawę wydała cichy pisk.

– Naprawdę – syknął głęboki głos – idealne rozpoczęcie popołudnia. – Spojrzała w górę i napotkała rozbawiony wzrok jej dawnego nauczyciela, Severusa Snape.

Mężczyzna miał krótkie, przycięte włosy i zarost pokrywający jego policzki i brodę. Wyglądałby nawet przystojnie, gdyby przestał krzywić się, jakby ktoś podsunął mu pod nos coś wyjątkowo nieapetycznego. Miał na sobie zwykłe mugolskie spodnie od garnituru i czarną koszulę idealnie dopasowaną do ciała. Porzucenie jego nieśmiertelnych szat i czarnego surduta, zapinanego pod szyję na pewno było strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Merlinie, czy ona właśnie oceniała Snape'a pod kątem wyglądu? Snape'a w mugolskich ubraniach? Na samą myśl poczuła jak jej policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.

– Profesor Snape – przywitała się, próbując ukryć swoje zażenowanie za kurtyną włosów.

– To chyba oczywiste – warknął w odpowiedzi. – Wstawaj, nie mam czasu ani ochoty patrzeć jak się opalasz. Twoja twarz jest już i tak koloru dojrzałego buraka, Granger. – Złapał ją za rękę i szarpną mało delikatnie.

– Ałć! – Pisnęła i wyrwała dłoń, lekko ją rozmasowując. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, złapała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła w stronę Hogwartu.

– Ja – wyciągnął ręce – zaniosę pani bagaże. – Jego głos ociekał słodyczą, gdy brał od niej kufer.

– To miłe z pana strony. – Musiała truchtać, by dotrzymać mu kroku. Snape prychnął jedynie w odpowiedzi i przyspieszył, zostawiając ją w tyle.

Szli przez zamek w ciszy, mijając puste klasy i nieużywane pomieszczenia. Nim dotarli do gabinetu dyrektora, Hermiona trzęsła się z zimna i pocierała dłońmi ramiona.

Usłyszała jak Snape mruczy, rzucając na nią rozgrzewające zaklęcie.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się, miło zaskoczona, ale on jedynie spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

– Diabelskie pieprzyki – rzucił w stronę posągu chimery.

Szybko ruszyli w górę po kręconych schodach.

– Dyrektorze. – Przywitała się. Stary czarodziej siedział za ciężkim biurkiem i i posyłał im wesołe spojrzenia zza okularów-połówek.

– Dziękuję, Severusie. – Odprawił mężczyznę nieznacznym skinięciem głowy.

Snape prychnął, momentalnie wściekły i wziął głęboki wdech, jakby naprawdę zamierzał głośno krzyknąć, ale – ku uldze Hermiony – jedynie powoli wypuścił powietrze.

– Nie jestem skrzatem domowym, Dumbledore. – Jego głos był cichy i zimny. – Przyprowadziłem ją tutaj na twoje życzenie, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz traktować mnie jak chłopca na posyłki. – Pod pozorami opanowania ujrzała zimną furię.

Wreszcie zrozumiała, co na myśli miała Ginny pisząc o nim „stąpający po krawędzi, niezrównoważony skurwysyn". Obraz, który ułożyła ze strzępów informacji zawartych w listach, pojawił się teraz przed jej oczami. Snape wyglądał jakby naprawdę miał zaraz wybuchnąć i poczuła, jak ogarnia ją panika. Pokój zaczął się kręcić wokół niej i musiała oprzeć się o fotel, by nie upaść. Bała się go i drżała na myśl, że stoi tak blisko niej.

– Profesorze Snape – szepnęła przerywając jego tyradę. – Prze… Przepraszam za kłopot, to moja wina, że dyrektor pana wysłał.

_Idiotka, po co mu się tłumaczysz?_ Wzdrygnęła się, gdy spojrzał na nią, jakby zapomniał o jej obecności. Uśmiechnął się – Merlinie, uśmiechnął się do niej! – chociaż wciąż był to jego ironiczny uśmiech, po czym zwrócił się do dyrektora. Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby trwała między nimi niema konwersacja. Wreszcie Dumbledore skinął głową, a Snape szybko wyszedł.

Hermiona zdezorientowana patrzyła na dyrektora i próbowała zrozumieć, czego właśnie była świadkiem. Wraz z wyjściem Snape'a poczuła ogarniające ją zimno i dotarło do niej, że do tej pory utrzymywał on czar rozgrzewający. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z tą wiedzą, spojrzała na starego czarodzieja, który obdarzył ją tajemniczym uśmiechem.

– Usiądź, Hermiono. Herbaty?

– Tak, poproszę. – Opadła na duży fotel i lekko się w nim zapadła.

Pojawiła się przed nią filiżanka z parującym płynem. Upiła łyk i uśmiechnęła się – herbata była idealna. Specyficzny smak _yerba mate_ rozgrzał jej ciało i wyostrzył zmysły. Mruknęła z zadowolenia, kiedy przy kolejnym łyku poczuła wstępującą w nią na nowo siłę. Po tygodniu nieprzespanych nocy właśnie tego było jej trzeba.

– Za trzy tygodnie zaczynają się zajęcia. – Zaczął dyrektor. – Wierzę, że w ciągu tych dni zdążysz przygotować się na nadchodzące zajęcia. Grafik dostaniesz w przyszłym tygodniu, tak abyś mogła nanieść na niego swoje poprawki i spostrzeżenia.

– Będę musiała wybrać się do Hogsmeade, skompletować biblioteczkę i kupić kilka potrzebnych rzeczy. – W głowie zaczęła tworzyć listę zakupów i podliczać wydatki. Westchnęła, gdy przypomniała sobie, że nie posiada żadnych pieniędzy. Jedynie te mugolskie, które nie przydadzą się jej ani trochę. – Najpierw jednak muszę udać się do Gringotta.

– Nie ma potrzeby. – Dumbledore położył przed nią małą sakiewkę. – To twoja pierwsza wypłata. – Wzięła do ręki brzęczący woreczek. – Przewidziałem, że pieniądze będą ci potrzebne, więc to mała zaliczka. Reszta znajduje się w twoim skarbcu. Co miesiąc będą pojawiały się wpłaty w twojej skrytce u Gringotta.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową w podziękowaniu. Odetchnęła z ulgą – jeden problem mniej.

– Niemniej jednak, chciałbym żebyś nie szła sama do wioski. – W jego oczach zabłyszczały małe ogniki. – Pójdzie z tobą profesor Snape. Myślę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, nim się odezwała.

– Czy mam mieć na niego oko?

Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nie odpowiedział.

– W przyszłym tygodniu Ginewra organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla swojego męża. Nikt nie wie jeszcze, że wróciłaś. Chciałbym, żebyś poszła tam ze mną. Myślę, że to będzie idealna niespodzianka dla Harry'ego.

_Myślę że nie tylko dla niego będzie to niespodzianką. _Mruknęła w myślach. Nie była gotowa na to, by do niego wrócić. Szkoła to jedno, a stary przyjaciel to drugie. Miała cichą nadzieję, że nim się z nim spotka, minie więcej czasu niż tydzień. Jak miała spojrzeć mu w oczy po latach ciszy? Co powiedzieć?

Najwyraźniej zmartwienie widoczne było na jej twarzy, ponieważ Dumbledore nachmurzył się, podniósł i podszedł do niej. Pomógł jej wstać i lekko przytulił. Było to dziwne uczucie, jego długa broda kłuła ją w nos i przez chwilę myślała, że kichnie, ale czarodziej odsunął ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki i powiedział:

– Harry to mądry, młody mężczyzna. Wybaczył ci, tak jak wszyscy, już wiele lat temu. Teraz twoja kolej na wybaczenie samej sobie, Hermiono. Musisz odpuścić, by żyć dalej. Zamartwianie się to nic dobrego, popatrz na Severusa. – Zachichotał, a na jego twarzy z powrotem zagościł dobrotliwy uśmiech. – Dropsa?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– W taki razie możesz iść. Twoje bagaże są już w komnatach. Do widzenia, Hermiono.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję, dyrektorze – wyprostowała się i popatrzyła na czarodzieja – za danie mi drugiej szansy.

* * *

Stanęła na korytarzu i rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła profesora Snape'a wyłaniającego się z cienia. Na mugolskie ubrania narzucił czarną pelerynę, która wydawała tak dobrze jej znany, szeleszczący dźwięk. Jego twarz była obojętna, ale Hermiona mimowolnie zadrżała, gdy wyczuła magię, która go otaczała.

Trelawney myliła się co do jej wewnętrznego oka. Hermiona od zawsze umiała wyczuć i zobaczyć otaczającą człowieka aurę. Jej własna miała subtelny, czerwony kolor przetykany srebrnymi, żółtymi i niebieskimi nitkami, tworzącymi zjawiskowy kalejdoskop barw.

Gdy patrzyła na człowieka stojącego przed nią, widziała czerń i granat ze złotymi rozbłyskami. Była to najmroczniejsza aura, jaką kiedykolwiek wyczuła. Pulsowała przy każdym uderzeniu serca, jakby sama w sobie była żywa i świadoma. Zazwyczaj magia otaczająca czarodziei skupiała się jedynie wokół nich, przylegała jak druga skóra i była ledwo widoczna. Severus Snape swą aurę roztaczał na każdą stronę, kilka metrów wokół siebie.

Gdy podszedł do niej bliżej, jego magia z mocą natarła na nią tak bardzo, że Hermiona poczuła zawroty głowy. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest podłoga, a gdzie sufit. Jej ciało stało się wiotkie, ale nie upadła. Poderwała się i uniosła w powietrzu. _Latam?_ Poczuła czyjeś ramiona wokół swojego ciała. Coś nacierało na nią z każdej strony, ale było to miłe uczucie, jak mżawka w upalny, letni dzień. Pozwoliła swojej głowie opaść w tył i poddała się napierającej na nią czarnej mgle.

* * *

Ocknęła się z mocno bijącym sercem i uczuciem strachu ściskającym jej żołądek. Rozejrzała się po jasnym pokoju i spostrzegła postać siedzącą w oddalonym kącie. Na fotelu siedział wpatrzony w nią Snape. Obserwował ją w ciszy przez chwilę, a jego aura wypełniała przestrzeń wokół niego.

– Będziemy razem pracować, nie możesz mdleć za każdym razem, gdy stanę koło ciebie. – Jego głos był spokojny i cichy.

– To tylko zmęczenie – szepnęła cicho i popatrzyła na swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Zaciskała kciuki, a długie paznokcie wbijały się w skórę, raniąc ją do krwi. Przyglądała się temu z niebywałym skupieniem, próbując oczyścić umysł i pozbyć się z niego Snape'a.

– Widzę jak twoja magia się trzęsie, gdy jestem w pobliżu. – Zabrzmiał jak drapieżnik, a z jego ust wydobył się gardłowy pomruk. – Nie ma tu nic do ukrycia.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Siedział lekko pochylony do przodu i przyglądał jej się ze spokojem. Brodę oparł na dłoniach i powoli, w zamyśleniu, przejechał palcem po ustach. Jego ciało było spięte, gotowe do nagłego ruchu.

Podskoczyła, gdy wyprostował się gwałtownie. Posłał jej ironiczny uśmiech i cicho się zaśmiał.

– Nie zrobię ci nic złego, Granger, więc przestań trząść się jak osika i posłuchaj. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i oczyściła płuca. Czuła się jak godzinami gonione zwierzę zapędzone w pułapkę. Wiedziała, że nie ma wyjścia i musi się uspokoić, inaczej znowu zemdleje.

– Musisz zaufać, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Nie miałbym z tego żadnej przyjemności, tylko same kłopoty z Albusem – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. – Nie wiem co zrobić, żebyś nie czuła się przy mnie tak jak w tym momencie, ale wiem, że dyrektor chce, żebym jutro towarzyszył ci w wyjściu do Hogsmeade, więc musimy dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia.

– Widzi pan moją aurę? – Zaskoczenie wzięło górę nad kołataniem serca.

– Mam się powtarzać, Granger? Ponoć jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny Revenclaw. Czyżby etatowa Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko przestała być uważna? – Zakpił z niej.

Wzruszyła ramionami, chciała żeby jak najszybciej opuścił jej komnaty.

– Pana aura mnie przeraża, profesorze, kwestia zaufania nie gra tutaj żadnej roli. Ufam panu, zawsze ufałam i dalej będę, ale nie czuję się w pana obecności komfortowo. To czysto fizyczna reakcja, całkowicie zależna od mojego ciała – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

– Więc fizyczne reagujesz na mnie palpitacją serca i omdleniem? Ciekawe. – W zamyśleniu podrapał się po gęstym zaroście. Wyglądał, jakby to odkrycie niezmiernie mu się podobało, zadowolenie było wyraźnie wymalowane na jego twarzy. Zrobiło jej się gorąco pod taksującym wzrokiem, którym ją obdarzył. Spojrzenie wywołało u niej dyskomfort i zaczęła się wiercić.

Wstał i zaczął maszerować po komnacie. Zmarszczył czoło, a Hermiona mogła przysiąść, że widziała kręcące się w jego głowie trybiki. Po chwili spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał z nich zrzucić niewidzialny ciężar. Podszedł powoli do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Pochwycił jej wzrok i cicho zaklął.

– Otwórz swój umysł. Nic nie widzę w tym dymie.

– P-po co?

– Chcę rozerwać go na strzępy – warknął, a gdy zaczęła odsuwać się od niego przerażona, mruknął zirytowany. – Wejdę w twój umysł, żebyś mogła przyswoić moją magię. To jedyny sposób, żeby pozbyć się twojego irracjonalnego strachu.

– Nie. – Pokręciła płową i znów się odsunęła.

– Nie zachowuj się jak Longbottom, Granger. Zawsze mówiłem, że lew to niewłaściwe godło dla Gryffindoru, ale nikt mnie nie słuchał. – Przysunął się do niej i wyciągnął dłoń by ją złapać.

Krzyknęła i zeskoczyła z łóżka, odchodząc jak najdalej od jego aury.

– Niech pan wyjdzie, proszę. Chcę zostać sama – szepnęła cicho, otaczając się ramionami.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Wreszcie wstał, otrzepał spodnie z niewidzialnego kurzu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Jutro – stanął w drzwiach – będę czekał na panią przed Wielką Salą. W samo południe, panno Granger. – Wyglądał jak pantera krocząca niebezpiecznie po krawędzi urwiska. Jego aura pulsowała i drgała gwałtownie, jakby próbowała się uwolnić. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, czarne oczy przeciw brązowym. Wreszcie odwrócił się i wyszedł.

* * *

Hermiona leżała na łóżku i głaskała Krzywołapa w zamyśleniu. Gdy weszła do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, poczuła ulgę, ponieważ okazało się, że profesor Snape jest nieobecny. Usiadła między panią Pomfrey a profesor McGonagall. Przez resztę posiłku Hermiona skupiła na sobie uwagę wszystkich nauczycieli zasiadających przy stole prezydialnym. Odpowiadała nieśmiało na zadawane pytania, a kilka razy nawet zaśmiała się cicho z kawałów, które opowiadała jej dawna Opiekunka Domu.

Czuła się jednak przytłoczona ilością otaczających ją ludzi i po półgodzinie przeprosiła wszystkich i wróciła do swoich komnat.

Wiedziała, że dyrektor chciał, aby obserwowała Snape'a, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobić, gdy w jego obecności trzęsła się ze strachu. Nie było jej winą, że jego magia wywierała na nią taki wpływ. Przypominała jej o tamtym zdarzeniu, które sprawiło, że dała za wygraną – była złamaną kobietą, zniszczoną wojną i konsekwencjami, a ten człowiek przypominał Hermionie o czymś, co skrywała głęboko w swoim wnętrzu.

Nie wiedziała także, dlaczego dyrektor kazał jej mieć oko na czarodzieja. Nie wytłumaczył swojej prośby, a podczas posiłku nie zamienił z nią słowa na ten temat. Posyłał wokół jedynie wesołe uśmiechy i nie odzywał się. Irytowały ją te niedopowiedzenia, ale nie miała już siły na rozmowę ze starym czarodziejem.

Zamknęła oczy i odprężyła się. Jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół jutrzejszego wypadu do Hogsmeade w towarzystwie profesora Snape. Wiedziała, że jej irracjonalny strach jest tylko wytworem ciała, które nijak nie słuchało jej umysłu, gdy mężczyzna znajdował się w pobliżu.

_Wolałabym odczuwać pożądanie__, niż ten paraliżujący strach._ Zaśmiała się na tę myśl. Ona i Snape – nigdy w życiu. Mężczyzna był starszy od niej prawie dwadzieścia lat, a na dodatek był starym Nietoperzem z lochów, który gnębił ją podczas szkolnych lat. Teraz byli współpracownikami, ale ich stosunki się nie zmieniły. Wciąż uważał ją za Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko, nieznośną Granger. Byli na równi i nie mógł jej odejmować punktów za każdym razem, gdy go zdenerwowała. Małe światełko w ogarniającym ją mroku.

Do późnego wieczora siedziała i rozmyślała nad beznadziejną sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazła. Wreszcie około godziny przed północą zwlekła się z łóżka i wymknęła z komnat. Korytarze były spokojne i nie spodziewała się spotkać nikogo po drodze. Schodząc coraz niżej ogarniał ją chłód bijący od kamiennych murów.

W lochach wyraźnie odczuła unoszącą się w powietrzu czarną mgłę – magię Snape'a. Jej ciało zaczęło drżeć, ale w duchu nakazała sobie utrzymać czysty umysł.

W ciasnym korytarzu roztaczająca się aura otaczała ją z każdej strony. Dotykała, smakowała i lekko kąsała.

Gdy stanęła przed drzwiami komnat profesora, ostatkiem sił uniosła rękę i zapukała.


End file.
